wizardsvsaliensfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekross
'''Nekross' are a race of aliens who serve as the main antagonists of Wizards vs Aliens. Biography Not much is known about the species but that they come from a planet called Nekron were they are led by The Nekross King and that their food source is Magic. Due to this, they are immune to magical attacks, but two wizards have been able to harm Nekross with Magic: The first being The Archmage of Sirius 12 who turned Nekross after Nekross into dust and the second was a seventeen-year-old wizard named Jackson Hawke who could harm Nekross with Grim Magic. On Halloween in 2006 they sent a probe to Earth to find magic. The probe found and tried to attack a ten-year-old wizard named Tom Clarke but was prevented from doing so by Tom's mother Helen who cast a spell at it. However due to the probe being Nekross technology her magic was harmless to it and it fought back and killed her. Six years later in 2012 The king along with his children Varg and Lexi and a group of Nekross travelled the universe in their spaceship The Zarantulus to search for anywhere with magic. After draining magic from many planets the Nekross next destination was Earth where they took two wizards Robert France and his twelve-year-old son Mark. They then placed Mark in a machine called The Extractor which drained the magic out of the boy and turned him into a old man. They next took a now sixteen-year-old Tom and his grandmother Ursula Crowe but Tom escaped but return with his father Michael and his friend Benny Sherwood who rescued Ursula along with Robert and Mark. Sometime later it is revealed that when the probe killed Helen it took some of her DNA which the Nekross eventually used to make clones of her so they would have an endless supply of magic but one of the clones escaped and was found by Tom and Benny who thought that it she was the real Helen. Sometime later Tom, Benny, Michael, Ursula and the clone returned to the clone factory where the clone destroyed the cloning machine before fading away but as the Nekross retreated it was revealed that they had sent out a signal for other Nekross to come to Earth but Tom along with Helen's Pale Shadow were able to switch off the signal. The Nekross are last seen witnessing their king declaring war on wizards. The Nekross are then seen attempting to capture a wizard and her two daughters Meg and Emma but were prevented by Tom and Benny. They then lure 100 wizards to watch another one named Chloe Martin perform magic and trap them and prepare to extract the magic from them. This plan fails when Tom along with the other wizards fight back causing the Nekross to retreat. Later that night they capture Chloe and extract the magic out of her turning her into an old woman. Nekron's temporally ruler Chancellor Kooth wished to overthrow the Royal Family and rule Nekron herself. Aided by her son Jathro, Kooth along with an armada of Nekross ships surrounded Earth and planned to destroy Earth in order to reach the Neverside and fed on the magic there. During this, Kooth revealed that the King ate Magic for himself and would only give his people scraps, something Varg was suprised to discover. After Kooth's defeat and death, the King along with Varg return to Nekron but swear vengence on Tom for turning Lexi into a human (which he did to save her from Zanti Scale Contamination). After returning to Nekron, the King retires and Varg is made King Regent and marries Lady Lyzera in order to save the Royal House of Nekron and to save his father from being devoured. Varg, along with Lyzera and her pet bird Eelix, travels back to Earth to continue with extracting Earth's magic but also to find Lexi and get vengence on Tom. But unknown to Varg, Lyzera is a Nekross Sorceress who wants to take the magic for herself and rule the universe. Appearance The Nekross are shown to have skin of many colours such as orange, red, purple and blue with two antenna that royals members have an eye and mouth on them and they wear blue armor. Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Villians